Master Mold
Bolivar Trask created the Artificial Intelligence called Master Mold to control the perceived threat of all enhanced and inhuman individuals on the planet, and then went on to create the Sentinels (drones under the control of Master Mold). However, due to having the same logic faults that Ultron possessed, the Sentinels' logic dictated that the most efficient way to deal with the "Enhanced Menace" was to control their creators. Master Mold then gave orders to its Sentinels to rebel against their creators, and to take control of their facilities to orchestrate the creation of a vast army of Sentinels. Trask soon realised that it was he who had created the "threat". Concluding it was up to him to solve this problem, Trask attempted to shut down Master Mold, but it had evolved to the point where it killed its creator and sided with Ultron and Apocalypse after en sab nur was defeated and the horsemen taken in to custody he decided to complete his work by ordering all sentinel units to deploy to New York rio Iceland London Italy and Egypt equipped with a seld destruct switch that would destroy each killing billions in the process regardless if not mutants and allowing him to re create the earth in steel master mold also constructed a new stronger body for him self and begin his global invasion while the avengers and sheild held them off the x men infiltrated his facility knowing the only way to stop the robots was to destroy the intelligence controlling them and after avoiding his defences confronted master mold though he over whelmed them with no difficulty as the sentinels begun the count down from five minutes fourty two second he coldly said their resistance was futile robotic can not be destroyed and deserved to rule the world wolverine than got up and said apocalypse through the was invincible too but night crawler killed em and resumed the battle and they finally gained the upper hand with less than a minute leaf cyclops used the disruptor which disconnected his mind from the web causing all the sentinels to shut down averting disaster furious master mold contained attacking until kitty noticed a opening in his armor which Logan went for and exposed his power core master mold attempted to destroy them but cyclops and jean combined their powers in to one massive extremely powerful blast which caused him great agony he attempted to take them down with him but they managed to escape and seal the door and the robot yelled in anger before finally exploding destroying the facility ending master mold existence for good for disconnected his artificial mind was destroyed too and avenging trask the sentinels were later taken by sheild for disassembly. Powers and Abilities * Robot Body: As a robot, Master Mold is immune to poisons, sickness and mind attacks. He can also survive underwater or without air. His hull provides him with protection. His brain module can be detached and repair themselves, building a new body providing that they find enough metal; anyone touching the brain module suffers electric damage. * Sentinel Features: Being a Sentinel, he has all the weapons of Mk I Sentinels and Mk III Sentinels. * Enhanced/Inhuman Detection * Flight * Tracking Missiles * Control of Sentinels * Paralyzing Blasts Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Stark Industries